Perkiraan
by curw
Summary: Kai memang anak yang sok tahu, dia memang banyak tahu, jadi wajar saja kalau dia jadi sok tahu. [EXO; SuhoKai]


**EXO © SMentertainment**

**Perkiraan © jonghyungie**

_**Fyi, **_**ini kenyataan, hehe**

**.**

**.**

Dia memang tidak selalu punya waktu untuk memperhatikannya, tapi dia memang selalu menyempatkan waktu untuk memperhatikannya. Setidaknya, sedikit dari waktu berharganya dia pergunakan untuk memperhatikan anak itu. Anak tinggi berkulit kecokelatan. Wakil ketua kelas di kelasnya.

"Dia kan, memang anak yang seperti itu, sok tahu, tapi dia baik, kok."

Suho hanya tersenyum, dia itu tipe anak yang tidak akan mau memberi tahu apapun yang dia rahasiakan.

"Benarkah? Tapi, dia terlalu sok tahu, aku tidak suka."

Bohong.

Dia sedang berbohong, _acting_nya memang bagus. Mulutnya bisa diajak bekerja sama, ternyata.

Temannya tertawa, "semua memang tidak suka sifatnya yang itu, tapi, setidaknya dia anak yang baik."

**.**

Kai adalah anak yang baik. Suho percaya, kok. Tapi, teman-temannya sudah menganggap kalau anak berkulit putih itu benar-benar tidak menyukai Kai karena ke-sok tahu-annya.

Memang sih, Kai itu sok tahu. Tapi, Kai itu memang banyak tahu, jadi wajar, kan kalau dia jadi sok tahu?

Dan Suho memang suka, suka sifatnya dan juga terutama, anak itu memang menyukai Kai. Dia semakin suka ketika Kai mengatakan sesuatu seperti 'kamu pasti belum sarapan tadi pagi', dan ketika dia belum menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumah yang hari ini harus dikumpulkan 'kamu belum menyelesaikan tugas minggu kemarin, kan? Pinjam saja punyaku.' Jujur saja, Suho sangat suka.

**.**

Suho sedang menuliskan sesuatu entah apa pada buku pelajarannya saat Chen datang dan tiba-tiba saja dia duduk di sebelah Suho. Mengagetkan saja. Suho segara saja menutup buku pelajarannya.

"Rahasia lagi, kamu tidak seru." Chen mengeluh, tapi dia tidak berusaha untuk mengetahui apa yang tadi Suho tulis. Itulah, Chen berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang selalu memaksa. Chen mengerti bagaimana harusnya menghormati privasi orang. Harusnya dia menyukai Chen yang tidak banyak mau tahu, tapi dia sudah terlanjur jatuh cinta pada orang paling sok tahu itu.

Suho hanya tersenyum menanggapi, "ada apa?"

Chen kembali terlihat antusias, seperti ada sesuatu yang penting seperti 'SHINee akan berkunjung ke sekolah kita hari ini.' dan dia berharap kalau Suho akan berteriak girang layaknya seorang _fangirl_.

"Kai jadian dengan anak kelas satu, kamu tahu, kan, Kyungsoo."

**Oh.**

"Oh."

"Apa-apaan reaksimu?! Huh, tidak seru." Suho tidak peduli, _okay_.

"Padahal ini berita panas, semua anak kelas dua sedang membicarakan ini, kamu tidak ikutan?" Masa bodo.

"Anak sok tahu seperti dia? Punya pacar juga, aku kira tidak akan ada yang mau karena dia sok tahu." Suho, kembali, berpura-pura cuek dan tidak peduli, padahal, hatinya sudah hancur.

"Ck, aku lupa, kamu kan tidak suka dengan Kai."

Dan sejak Chen sudah menghilang keluar kelas, Suho sudah membenamkan wajahnya di tangannya yang di lipat di atas meja.

**.**

Suho memang pendiam, tapi, dia masih bisa dikategorikan anak yang rusuh dan tidak bisa lama-lama diam di tempat duduknya. Teman-temannya bahkan tidak ada yang tahu, apa yang membuatnya bisa menjadi kebalikan dari sifat aslinya. Dia pendiam, tapi tidak lebih diam dari ini.

Sudah lebih dari seminggu anak itu menjadi lebih pendiam. Kulitnya yang putih pucat, bibirnya juga terlihat dengan warna yang sama, dia seperti anak yang tidak diberi makan selama tiga hari. Hari-hari terasa lebih berat.

Dan itu menjadi lebih berat lagi saat dia mendengar ini dari Chen.

"Kamu tahu, Baekhyun itu suka dengan Kai, dia cerita padaku kemarin."

Baekhyun, sahabat terdekatnya, menyukai Kai? Yang benar saja.

Apa sih, yang orang-orang lihat dari Kai sampai menyukai dia? Kamu juga, apa yang kamu lihat darinya sampai kamu menyukainya, Suho? Seperti Kai itu anak populer saja.

**.**

Suho tidak benar-benar terkejut saat seseorang menarik kursi lalu duduk di hadapannya. Dia hanya sedang melamun saat itu. Ternyata Kai yang duduk di hadapannya saat ini. Suho langsung saja mengalihkan pandangannya. Kai berdecak, kesal diabaikan oleh Suho.

"Kamu sepertinya benar-benar tidak suka denganku, kenapa, sih?"

_Kamu itu bodoh, tidak bisa mengerti perasaanku._

"Penting buatmu?"

"Tidak sih, tapi, ayolah, ini sudah tahun kedua dan kamu masih saja begini. Tidak bosan?"

"Apa untungnya, sih, buatmu?" Suho itu, hanya pura-pura cuek dan tidak peduli. Padahal, dia hanya sedang gugup.

"Suho, ayo, kita berteman saja, setidaknya, seperti itu lebih baik, kan?"

_Berteman saja? Miris sekali._

"Sudahlah, itu tidak penting." Dia mengibaskan tangan kirinya lalu melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan kembali menaruh kepalanya di atas tangannya.

"Hei, apa salahnya dengan berteman." Kai tetap memaksa, sepertinya.

"Pergilah."

"Tidak mau."

"Jangan ngotot."

"Aku akan pergi kalau kamu jawab pertanyaanku yang ini."

"Terserah."

"Kenapa kamu tidak menyukaiku?"

Suho bersumpah, itu adalah satu-satunya pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah bisa dia jawab. Sepintar apapun dia, itu bukanlah pertanyaan yang membutuhkan rumus apapun untuk menjawabnya, tapi sekali lagi, dia bersumpah itu adalah pertanyaan tersulit dari semua pertanyaan yang pernah diajukan padanya.

Suho mengangkat wajahnya, menghela napas sesaat dan menatap dalam-dalam ke mata hitam Kai.

"Kamu itu bodoh, sudah, pergi sana."

"Tidak, jawab dulu yang ini."

"Aku bilang, pergi, Kai."

"Bagaimana kalau aku bilang– "

"Bagaimana kalau pergi sekarang juga?" Suho memotong perkataan Kai dengan cepat, dia hanya sudah tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis–

" –aku itu suka denganmu."

–bahagia.

**END**


End file.
